Wreck
by 95sparky95
Summary: Kensi and Deeks' cover is blown and their escape does not go according to plan. With no one to help them and no easy way out, will everyone make it? Sorry for the short summary... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this running around my head for a bit. Hope you like it :)**

**Show and Characters aren't mine etc. **

Kensi and Deeks were running again. They were forcing the engine of the small Fiat to breaking point, and still they were not going fast enough. They simply could not shake off their pursuers in the three cars behind them.

Kensi, heart pounding and adrenaline firing her system, leaned across Deek's lap, whose eyes were firmly staring ahead at the icy road, desperately trying not to send them skidding off into the surrounding forest.

'Where's that gun Deeks?' Kensi muttered, rummaging through the driver's door, referring to the single weapon they had managed to grab during the hasty exit from the cartel's warehouse.

'I threw it in the back, sorry… CRAP' Deeks swore violently as the familiar sound of bullets thudding into the car's rear started up again. 'Don't do anything stupid Kensi.' He said, as she wedged herself between the two front seats, leaning into the back and fumbling around for the gun.

Kensi laughed. His concern for her safety as they were being pursued by three armed vehicles really was charming. "Stupid is relative Deeks, this is hardly the time for a health and safety briefing." As she spoke her fingers closed around the barrel of the gun that had slid behind her seat. '"Ah hah, I've got it." She pulled herself back into the passenger seat, and Deeks sighed as she rolled down the window.

"I really don't think that this is your best idea" Deeks growled, his heart pounding just knowing what she wanted to do.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any better ones." She spoke softly, "I'll be fine, it's that lot shooting that should be worried." She glanced in the rear view mirror one last time, hastily checking that their pursuers were not about to open fire immediately. Then threw her upper body out of the passenger window. She twisted round, her body facing her pursuers, and tried to aim, desperately trying to predict the violent movements of the car. All this took less than a second, barely giving their pursuers time to realize her plan. Then she fired.

'Jesus.' Muttered Deeks, as he heard her gun go off.

Kensi swore as the car skidded slightly under her and her shot went wide. No matter how good a shot she was, she just couldn't predict the car's erratic movements. She ducked back into the car again as she saw, once again, the black gun barrels emerging from the pursuer's windows. Both she and Deeks ducked as much as they could as another hail of bullets attacked the car. One bullet made it straight through and out the windscreen, passing straight through where Deek's head had rested seconds before. It was a small mercy that their main weapon selection seemed to be shotguns and nothing automatic that could easily have ripped apart their little car by now.

'Deeks, I need you to keep the car steady. I don't have enough bullets to mess this shot up again.' As she spoke the car began to judder threateningly. Their pursuers weapons may not be packing a heavy punch, but the bullets were hitting the car persistently enough that the car was close to dying. It was simple luck that had stopped any of the bullets hitting something totally vital.

"I'll do the best that I can Kens." Deeks spoke grimly as once more Kensi leant out of the window, twisting herself around and putting herself straight into the line of fire.

This time however, her shot was perfect. The bullet slammed straight through the bonnet of the car that was directly on their tail and acrid black smoke immediately began to pour out. Kensi slid back through the window, desperately trying to avoid any potential return fire, and it was lucky she did so. Seconds later a fireball erupted from the engine and engulfed the lead car, debris flying in all directions.

The burning car spun around, clipping one of the trees that lined the icy road and sending a section of its undercarriage spinning off, straight into the front window of the second car. It must have taken out the driver, as instantly the car veered out of control, slamming straight into the one behind them.

"That should keep them back for a while." Kensi smirked. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Deeks chuckled, "Badass Blye strikes again. We should use that as a promo video for all the criminals who think they can mess with us."

Kensi raised her eyebrows. "Us? I think you would be road kill if I hadn't been here." She paused, "Good driving though". Her heart was still pounding from the adrenaline as her mind caught up with the event that had just taken place. That had been uncomfortably close. When they had skidded on that ice just as she took the shot… for one moment she thought that could be it, time up.

Deeks interrupted her thoughts. "You'd better phone Nell and tell them what happened. They probably don't even know that our cover's been blown."

Kensi nodded. " and we could do with a pick up. This car has seen better days and I don't know how long we've got before they catch us up again" Even as she spoke the car began to whine, and there was an ominous plume of black smoke began to ooze from the undercarriage. She bent down and picked up her headset from the foot well where it had slid during their escape and pushed the button that took her directly to ops.

Back in Ops, Nell and Eric were the only one in the operations room. Just over an hour ago Kensi and Deeks had missed their check in call. Not immediately panicked, Nell had traced their location, and once they had deployed a drone for a visual check, it was clear that things were going very wrong. Kensi and Deeks could clearly be seen outside a large warehouse, and they were kneeling at gunpoint.

Hetty had immediately deployed Sam and Callen to go to their aid, as she, Nell and Eric had watched the two partners escape. Kensi had disabled two men in under five seconds as Deeks wrestled the gun from the third. The observed helplessly and from an impossible distance as seven more men ran from the building in pursuit, just as the pair managed to jump start the oldest car in the lot. It was then that the drone had lost its visual aid. For the past half hour they had heard nothing.

When the phone finally rang, Nell answered instantly. 'Hello?' she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"It's me." Kensi's voice cracked down the phone, and Nell had to sit down with relief.

"Oh thank God." Nell whispered. "Where are you? Callen and Sam are on their way to pull you out. Are you alright?" Nell wanted to cry with relief, her hand shook as she held the phone to her ear, but she maintained her professionalism. It was the only way she could help her friends now.

Kensi, on the other end of the line, smiled to hear Nell's worried voice. She instantly felt guilt at having caused such panic in one of her closest friends. "We're alright Nell, but our cover got blown. We had to make a very rapid getaway, but I'm not sure we are going to make it much further… our car isn't in great shape. The road is pretty bad too. There's a lot of ice and not a lot of tread in our tyres".

"Hey!" Deeks interjected, "My driving has just saved us. I think I can handle this."

Nell smiled at their familiar banter, however, she could also hear the car's clanking through the phone. "I think Kensi is right Deeks. The car sounds bad, please be careful. I've got a trace on your location so Callen and Sam can get you. Just keep the phone on you. Unfortunately you are in the middle of nowhere, and there really aren't any teams in your vicinity that can offer help. Callen and Sam are probably going to have the quickest response time, but it may be …." Nell suddenly broke off. Kensi's familiar breathing had stopped, and instead all she could hear though the earpiece was a deafening screech.

Deeks had been keeping his eyes glued to the road. Conditions were awful, and the damage done to the car had sent the steering out of whack. There was nothing he could do when he hit the patch of ice. He fought for control, desperately trying to steer into the spin, was vaguely aware of Kensi's yell as they slammed into something solid. He let go of the wheel, leaning back as the car lurched over a steep bank, and then careered forwards. He saw the tree, bracing himself, unable to slow the car's doomed skid, and then his world turned black.

The car's airbag's finally erupted as the car, slowed by the tree but not stopped, continued to descend down the bank. It was only when it reached the river at the bottom, cracking through the thin layer of ice that had begun to from, that it finally halted.

Inside the car nobody moved.

**Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the comments and follows. I have basically got no clue about medical stuff, so sorry if anything is incorrect. Hope you like the next chapter!**

The car lay at the bottom of the steep slope, water lapping at its wheel arches. Several solitary snowflakes drifted onto the smoking bonnet. The only sound was the spluttering hiss from the knackered engine. Two figures lay slumped over the dash board, broken glass glistening like ice in their hair.

Kensi wasn't sure how long she had been lying there for. Rather than waking in a sudden rush of panic, she gradually came back to reality. It was as though she suddenly was aware of how uncomfortable she was… How had she been able to fall asleep in this position? And it was so cold all of a sudden, how come Deeks had left the windows open? Still she didn't move, trying to put the pieces together. And then it came rushing back. The mission, their blown cover, the car chase and… and the car crash.

"Deeks?" She whispered, letting an involuntary whimper escape her lips as she slowly puller her body of the dashboard. Her ears were ringing, and everything seemed so bright when she tried to open her eyes. She kept her eyes pressed shut, praying to hear her parter reply. "Deeks? Please talk to me." Still she heard nothing, nothing except the incessant ringing.

Bracing herself, she forced her heavy eyes open and looked at her partner. His face was facing away from her, pressed to the wheel. All she could see was his tangled blond hair and the blood that was matting it. She carefully felt for a pulse, gently letting her hand brush against his gorgeous locks as she reached for his neck. A single tear slid down her face as she felt the feeble flicker that promised life. She let her hand fall from his neck, trying to clear her head. She remembered talking to Nell. Where was the headset? If she could just have someone tell her what to do… there was something digging into her back she suddenly realized. Gasping in pain, her chest protesting at every movement, she reached behind her and felt her fingers close around the headset.

With shaking fingers she pressed it to her ear. "Nell? Can you hear me?" Her voice cracked with the effort.

Nell heard her. Kensi could have wept at the instant reply, relief washing over her. Now she just needed to get Deeks out.

"Kensi. Thank god. Are you guys alright? What happened?"

Kensi hesitated. "We came off the road Nell. Deeks… I can't wake him Nell. He's alive but he needs help. There's so much blood Nell, and it's snowing and I don't think… it's too cold. I need to warm him up. What should I do Nell? Help…"

Nell's heart broke at Kensi's desperate plea. She looked at Hetty who was staning beside her and listening to every word. The small woman made no attempt to hide her shock at Kensi's confession of weakness. How she had changed since that shaggy haired man had become her partner. Having someone to care for had turned her into a braver person than ever before.

Hetty spoke next. "Miss Blye, the team are on their way, and I can assure you they will be there as soon as humanly possible. In the mean time, can you tell me Mr Deeks' injuries? It is of the utmost importance that we care for him as best as possible. And how about yourself? Are you hurt Kensi?"

The tenderness with which she spoke Kensi's name almost allowed a small sob to escape Kensi's lips. Almost but not quite: she had to think of Deeks now. She twisted herself, ignoring her own body's screams of protest in order to tend to her parter. "Deeks" She whispered "please wake up." He didn't respond. She pressed her hand to his head, trying to find the source of all the bleeding, and cringing when the enourmous gash revealed itself. "He's got a large laceration to the head, but I can't see anything else from the position that I'm in. hold on, I think I can get out and go around to his side."

Hetty interrupted "One moment Miss Blye, I don't want you to do anything that may harm yourself. Are you ok to do this?"

"I'll be fine Hetty." Kensi whispered her reply, trying to muster confidence and failing as she looked at her shaking hands. She took several deep breaths, ignoring the stabs of pain, and used her sleeve to wipe the trickle of blood that was running down her forehead and into her eyes. Truthfully she knew she wasn't fine. However, she also knew that Deeks was even more not fine. She was the only one who could help him, and she wasn't about to neglect the most important man in her life to look after herself.

She forced the lock on her door, and used her weight to force it open, leaning into it until it gave way and bracing herself for the drop to the snowy ground. She was not prepared for the shock of the icy water that the car was resting in. Instant cold gripped her body, ten times more awful than the frigid air, and she gasped in shock, moaning out loud as the pain from the deep breaths caused black dots to dance in front of her eyes. The water was only a foot deep however, and after giving herself a moment to control her shivering, she reached out for the car door and several agonizing seconds later she was standing in the water.

Back in ops Hetty and Nell had heard her pained breaths. "Kensi?" Nell begged "Are you alright? You have to take care of yourself too, ok?"

"Don't worry Nell, I just wasn't ready for the cold, that's all." Using the bonnet of the car to support her shaking legs, she slowly moved around to Deek's side, which she was relieved to see was still resting on dry ground. She pulled herself round to his door, bracing herself for whatever she might find.

He was still unconscious, but she could now see his face. He was ghostly pale. It was the perfect camouflage for the frozen world around them. Kensi looked at his perfect features through the window, hesitating for a moment before heaving open the driver's door. One of his hands fell out the open door as kensi knelt down to examine him. She gently lifted it, finding relief in its warmth, and placed it on his lap. Then she pressed her hand to his chest, checking him all over.

"Nell, Hetty, are you still there?" The phone line had been quiet for some time now and Kensi felt panic well up in her throat.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere. How is he Kensi?"

"I think it's mainly his head that is hurt. He has a few lacerations on one of his arms but he isn't struggling to breathe or anything, and his pulse is quite slow but it's stll steady. I think the airbag did its job."

Nell could hear the relief in her friend's voice. "That's great Kensi. Really great. Sam and G are hopefully going to be with you within the hour, if you can just hold it together for that long?"

Whilst Nell was speaking Kensi was hauling herself into the glass free back seat, and there was a few moments silence as she leaned her head back on the headrest and took a few calming breaths.

"Kensi? Can you still hear me? Hetty has gone to brief Callen and Sam."

"Don't worry Nell, it's all under control here." She whispered. Her adrenaline rush had finally dissipated, and she just wanted to close her eyes until Sam and Callen found them.

"Kensi, are you hurt? You didn't say anything earlier when Hetty asked." Nell knew her friend's reluctance to admit pain.

"It's just my ribs Nell. There's not much I can do about them though. My ribs and the cold, and I can't change either so there is no point in complaining."

Nell sighed at Kensi's hardy attitude, but there was nothing she could do to change it. "Just don't fall asleep. I'm going to keep talking to you, but you have to talk too."

Kens smiled at her friend's bossy attitude. She would make a great Hetty one day. "Nell, I'm not sure we are going to get out of this one."

Nell froze. It was not what she said, but the causal way that it was announced. "Kensi, don't…"

Kensi interrupted. "Don't Nell. It's just how this business works. You win some, you loose some, and we've had an awful lot of wins." She was totally calm as she spoke. "I know the risks Nell, I always have done. To be honest, I think I've been given far more time than I deserve. I got lucky. I got more that lucky… I got Deeks." She hesitated, looking at her perfect partner slumped peacefully over the wheel. He still had his cheeky smile etched into his cheeks. "I think it's alright to go out like this. One final burst of action. Our blaze of glory."

Nell was silent for a moment, trying to compose herself before she spoke again. "Kensi… Kensi, you are incredible. And I'm sorry, but I don't call a car crash a blaze of glory. You could do so much better than that. Hypothermia is hardly the explosive finish that Kensi Blye deserves."

"I'm not sure I get much of a choice here Nell." Kensi's voice cracked. "But it's alright. I don't regret much…except…"

"…Deeks." Nell finished the sentence for her. "Well there you go. Don't die with regret Kensi. Fight long enough to speak to him again."

"I never said I would stop fighting." This time Kensi smiled as she spoke. "it's just that you don't always win the fight."

Nell was silent.

Kensi, head pounding and chest throbbing, suddenly realized that she could hear something other than Deek's soft breaths and Nells sniffs. In the distance she was sure she could hear an engine. "Nell, should Callen and Sam be here yet?"

"What? Definitely not, they are at least thirty minutes out. Why, is someone there?"

"I can hear an engine. Crap Nell, the cartel must have caught up with us."

"are you armed?"

"Only one gun with six rounds left. I can't lead them to Deeks though, the car tracks lead right to us. I have an idea though. Maybe I can still get my blaze of glory after all." She could feel adrenaline pounding through her again, numbing her aching body. Grabbing the gun from the front seat, she pulled herself out of the car and began to make her way up the steep bank to the road, using the trees that the car had collided with to pull herself up.

"Kensi, be careful. Deeks needs you still." Nell's own heart was pounding at her friend's last statement.

"Don't worry, I actually think I have a chance with this plan. Just make sure Callen and Sam aren't held up anywhere. A minute's delay could be the end of us." Kensi was actually smiling now. The cold didn't seem so bad any more. She climbed to the road, averting her eyes from the deep skid marks that were responsible for their current situation. Then she began to walk down the road, gun loaded, ready to face whatever was about to be thrown their way.

**Hope you enjoyed! May be a few days for the next chapter. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short chapter to tide you over, but the next one should be up today or tomorrow, and I promise it will be action packed! Please keep reviewing ****J**

Kensi's heart was pounding, her entire body quivering both from cold and adrenaline. She was exhausted, had never been so desperate to lie down and fall asleep. Her chest ached and black spots swam in front of her eyes, but she still kept walking. She had thought that the climb up the bank was going to be too much for her, but somehow she found the strength. It was the thought of Deeks, unconscious and slowly dying in the car on the riverbank that kept her going. Once she reached the road, the blissfully flat surface felt like cotton to her aching legs. Now she just needed to meet the men chasing them far enough down the road that they would not see the clear skid marks that ran across the road, down the bank and straight to Deek's prone body. The cold metal gun felt so heavy in her hand. She lifted her arm, practicing her aim, and quickly lowered it as her arm shook from the exsertion. Nell's voice in her ear had grown quiet, but she could still hear her friend's gentle breathing. Nell could never know how much her constant presence was comforting Kensi at this time. At least she was not entirely alone.

"Nell" She whispered.

"Yes?" the response was immediate.

"I'm going to distract them ok? I have to keep them away from Deeks for as long as possible. When Callen and Sam get here he has to be the priority. I can look after myself for a bit. Tell them that please." She spoke softly. Sound traveled a long way in this empty land. She probably had a minute or two before the men found her, but the hum of their vehicles was growing louder and louder.

"Don't worry Kensi, they know what they are doing." Nell wasn't going to be making any promises just yet, and she wasn't sure Sam and G would agree to Kensi's plan anyway.

Kensi picked up her pace, breaking into a gentle jog, as fast as she could manage. The road had moved away from the riverbank and now either side of the road went straight into thick forest. In some areas the trees were so densely packed that snow had yet to reach the forest floor.

She stopped just before the road turned to catch her breath, convinced that she would meet her pursuers on the next stretch of road. She just needed them to catch a glimpse of her as she threw herself into the thick forest, and then the hunt would be on.

"Nell, can you patch me through to Callen? I need to know what's happening whilst I do this."

Nell hesitated, reluctant to loose her communication to Kensi. "Okay, doing it now Kensi. Please be careful, Deeks needs you. We all do." Then she cut the connection.

Almost instantly Kensi heard Callen's familiar voice. "Kensi! How are you? We aren't far away, just hang in there."

"Hey Callen." Kensi smiled. "How far exactly? Deeks isn't doing well G. He's dry, but the windows are smashed and he was still unconscious when I left him. He has to be your priority G." Kensi was talking fast, trying not to waste any time but also putting off revealing herself.

"Listen Kensi, we are probably 25 minutes out still. We will assess the situation when we get there and decide who is priority…"

"NO Callen. Deeks is your priority." She interrupted him.

Callen paused before replying. "Kensi, I can't promise that. You are currently in the high risk position."

Kensi took a deep breath, choosing to ignore him. She no longer had the time to argue. "I'm about to move Callen. I'll see you soon, okay." Then she stepped around the bend, straight into the path of her pursuers.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**What is Kensi's fate to be?! As always, please follow and review. **

They were still 200 meters down the road from her, two cars powering down the narrow road. Immediately, instinctively, she raised her arm and fired of a shot into the lead car trying to slow them. Then she threw herself into the forest. She paused, just for a fraction of a second, as her eyes adjusted to the drastic change in light, the thick canopy blocking most of the light. It was a good thing, she thought, making it harder for them to see where she had gone. The snow was still a problem though: her footsteps would be obvious. Here and there were bare patches of earth, and she aimed for them at random, jumping from patch to patch, swearing when her foot occasionally hit the soft snow leaving a clear impression. The deeper she went however, the less snow there was, and thirty seconds later she was able to move without leaving a mark. She suddenly veered left, parallel with the road that was a good 200 meters away, meaning that anyone following her would be taken further from Deeks. Her chest was screaming with pain, but she didn't let herself stop. She couldn't put Deeks at risk from her own weakness. She was aware that she was now being followed, but she realized that they were still at a distance, tracking her slowly and carefully rather than speeding after her. That was good, she thought, it might give her time to find somewhere to hide. No matter how much determination she had, she knew that she could not keep her pace up for long.

"Kensi? What's happening?" Callen's voice crackled in her ear. "Talk us through Kensi." He could hear her ragged gasping. It told them all they needed to know about her state. Kensi could run rings around them when it came to fitness.

Kensi tried to draw enough breath to reply but found herself unable, only taking in enough air to keep herself moving forwards. She ignored him, and carried on looking around desperately, trying to find somewhere to conceal herself. Her head and heart were pounding, throbbing in time with each other. With each pulse she said his name, over and over again in her head. Deeks Deeks Deeks Deeks. It was her mantra, her constant reminder to fight through the pain and come out the other side.

She had now passed several thick copses, but she was worried that the men following her would check them. However, she now passed a fourth, thinner one. Perhaps… she stopped running and stumbled to the thick pile of vegetation. Sure enough, there was probably enough space to squeeze into the centre and not be seen. She began to push her way, wincing as long thorns dug into her skin, tucking her face into her shoulder to try and protect it. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and tried desperately to pull enough foliage into all the possible gaps. Then she lay still, trying to stop her ragged breaths. She had barely stopped moving when she heard them approaching.

"There's something over here", one of the men shouted. Kensi tried to peer through a crack in the bush, and could just about make out four figures. One of them was bending over a muddy patch, examining what must have been a footprint. Kensi's heart almost stopped. Which way was the print facing? All her effort could be wasted if it led them straight to her.

"She's going this way." Another man spoke, obviously pointing somewhere, but she couldn't see where.

"Maybe she is trying to loop back to the road?" Kensi's heart leapt as the four men began to move off again, carrying straight on. None of them even glanced at the bush.

She gave it about a minute before she whispered into her radio. "Callen? How's it going?"

"We're about fifteen minutes out now Kensi. The Chopper is going to drop us straight in on your position."

"It's going well down here. I've taken them off my trail for a bit."

"Listen, Kensi, keep moving if you can. A false trail won't keep them for long, and the first thing they will do is retrace their steps."

Kensi sighed, bracing herself for the painful exit from her hiding place. Then she slowly forced herself out, unable to hold back a whimper as she tensed her chest.

Callen winced as the sound carried through the mike. He closed his eyes and willed the chopper to speed up. He looked at Sam and saw the same fear is his eyes. The four of them were a team. What if this was their last mission together?

Kensi pulled herself into a standing position. She felt overwhelmingly weak. Her whole body was shaking and she pressed one hand to a tree for support. She looked around, trying to clear her mind and decide on the best route. The men were still moving, and she wanted to be as far from them as possible. Sighing, she took off again, back down the path she had just run. She was confident that they were only searching for her at the moment. They would not look for her partner until she was found. All she needed was fifteen minutes. She pushed on, refusing to linger on her pain, on the overwhelming cold that was causing her body to spasm. She had dropped the gun twice already, her icy fingers refusing to properly close around it. She wasn't really running anymore, it was more of a forced stumble, almost every step leaving heavy imprints in the mud and snow. And then suddenly she ran out of ground.

She lurched to a stop, grabbing onto a low branch to stop herself slipping down the riverbank that had appeared out of nowhere. She was back at the river, although she couldn't see the car from here. Deeks must be around the next bend. She moaned as she heard the sound of the forest rustling around her. The men must have turned back. They would find her deep trail in no time and then that would be it.

No. She couldn't think like that, not when help was so tantalisingly close. One last flicker of hope rose in her chest. There was still time for Callen and Sam to make it.

She looked at the branch that she was leaning against, then she hauled herself onto it, looping her entire arms around it in order to make up for her numb fingers. She used the trunk to pull herself into standing and looked down at the ground, now a metre away. Then she did the same to the next branch, and the next. Before long, although it felt like an age, she was four metres in the air and there was just enough foliage to shield her from any quick glances into the treetops.

She flattened herself around the branch and waited with baited breath for whatever was coming, listening out desperately for the first hum of the chopper that could be her salvation. All she heard, however, was the sound of approaching voices.

"Looks like she's in a bad way. She can't be much further." They couldn't be more than twenty metres from her.

"See this over here, she must be bleeding." She held her breath, aware that her trail would lead them straight to the riverbank and the place she was hiding. Sure enough, seconds later, she saw movement directly beneath her as the man spoke again.

"Maybe she went down here, into the river?"

"If she did then she's dead for sure. I doubt she has the strength to pull herself back out."

Kensi tensed, desperate for them to accept the river as her fate and move on.

"yea, but if she went in the river surely there would be a few marks on the bank or something."

Kensi's heart almost stopped. All they had to do was look up and they would see her.

"Even if she's not in the river she isn't going anywhere fast. Lets just follow the bank a bit, see if we find her."

No, Kensi thought desperately. Following the bank would lead them to Deeks. She wasn't going to let all her hard work be wasted. She could here the men moving off again. They were following the river downstream, and in a few minutes the car would be in sight.

She waited as long as she dared and then began to force her way back down the tree. Each motion brought a new wave of pain, each painful slide leaving a smear of blood on the bark. Two metres from the ground she took a deep breath and let herself slide off the branch.

She hit the ground with a thud and froze as the sound reverberated through the surrounding trees. After a few seconds she let herself relax, pretty sure that no one else had heard. Then she pulled her self into standing and set off unsteadily along the river, ready to meet the four men.

About thirty seconds passed before she realised that she could hear more than just the ringing in her ears. Finally the dull thump of the helicopter blades could be heard.

"Callen?" she whispered, "you're close aren't you?"

"Yup, you just hang in for a few more minutes and we will have your back."

The hope that those few words gave her fuelled her determination as she stumbled forwards.

Then she heard the men talking and stopped dead in her tracks. They could obviously see something that she couldn't.

"… check the car. You hang back here, tell us if that chopper comes into sight, give us time to get undercover."

They had found him. In a matter of moments he could be dead. Unless she stepped in.

They had left a man behind. If she got rid of one of them then three would be more manageable. Slowly, impossibly quietly, she snuck forwards bringing up the gun as she moved. Three metres from the unsuspecting man she stopped, knelt to the ground, and fired.

The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Instantly she heard shouting, both from the men making their way down the bank and from Callen's panicked voice in her ear.

She dove forwards, grabbing the fallen man's weapon and positioning herself on the edge of the bank, taking aim at the men who were now scrambling back up. Two of them aimed for her whilst the third dove towards the wrecked car, just as the helicopter came into sight.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED." Sam's magnified voice echoed around the valley. The men ignored him. So did Kensi.

She fired her gun, hitting one of the men in the chest as the other pulled the trigger. The bullet burned as it found its target, carving it's way into her shoulder. She gasped from the white hot pain, her body jolting with the shock. The small movement was enough for her to loose her balance, and next thing she knew she was tumbling uncontrollably down the bank.

...

Callen watched in shock at the situation. They had rounded the corner and clearly seen the action unfold, their hopeless attempt to stop the men coming too late. Even from their height he could see how pale Kensi had been, the clear streak of blood running down her face. He could see the crumpled car too, and felt another pang of fear as he just about made out the prone body still slumped in the drivers seat. Then he jumped to action, him and Sam leaning out the open door even as Kensi's apparently unconscious body plunged into the river. Each of them fired continously as the helicopter descended and in mere seconds the last two men lay lifeless on the ground.

But the danger wasn't over yet.

Callen leapt from the helicopter as it hovered a couple of metres above the flowing river. Instantly his body reacted to the shocking cold, his limbs tensing. He ignored the brutal temperature as he desperately aimed for where he had last seen Kensi, his strokes strong and determined. He wasn't going to loose her after all this.

...

Kensi had been conscious when she hit the water. The cold wasn't even so bad anymore. She had almost gotten used to it. Feebly she tried to kick her way back to the dry land, but her body had endured too much. Even lifting her arms to paddle seemed impossible. Gentle waves swept across her face, but in her weakened state they felt insurmountable. She inhaled, gasping for air as icy water hit her lungs, coughs racking her body and using energy she simply did not have. The effort of breathing between the waves was almost too much. She simply could not stay afloat any more.

Unwillingly, uncontrollably, she slipped beneath the water.

**Another cliff hanger ****J****Will Callen find Kensi in time? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, here is the next chapter. **

Callen reached the spot that Kensi had disappeared moments after she slipped beneath the surface. Desperately he scanned the surrounding area, waiting for her to reappear. Seconds passed and he saw nothing. He did not hesitate as he filled his lungs with air and dove down into the icy depths. He swam along with the current, squinting at the murky shapes that filled the river, trying to distinguish Kensi among all the debris. It was impossible.

He broke for the surface, his air depleted, but spent barely a second refilling his lungs before he dove again. This time he saw her just below him. She was totally still, hair drifting about her face, one arm trailing above her, as if she was reaching for the surface. He grabbed her hand, her body floating up to him as easily as pulling a balloon. Callen dragged her to the surface, willing himself to swim as fast as possible.

As they broke through the water he lifted her up, keeping her pale face above the water and out of the waves. Her eyes were closed, the blood washed from her face. If she wasn't so pale she would look peaceful.

"Kensi, Kensi wake up." Callen's voice cracked as he spoke, the cold reducing his voice to a whisper. She didn't respond to his pleas as he dragged her to the bank. The swim seemed to take an age. The cold was affecting his muscles, and he cursed himself as the short distance turned into a marathon.

Finally however he felt the rough stones of the river bottom and finally able to stand he heaved Kensi to the edge. Out of the water he could see her injuries much more clearly. Blood had already started to trickle back down her forehead, and where the bullet had entered her shoulder blood was staining the material.

"Kensi?" he pleaded with her again, more desperately this time, gently slapping her face in a desperate attempt to revive her. She remained lifeless.

He began compressions, his mind numb to any possibility that it may be too late.

….

Sam had watched as Callen threw himself into the river. He trusted his partner to find and save Kensi. Instead he waited for the chopper to hover over land and the second it was close enough he leapt through the open door, racing across the frozen landscape to the wrecked car.

Deeks lay exactly as Kensi had left him, head slumped on the steering wheel, one hand cradled in his lap. The only difference was that the pool of blood had grown. Time seemed to stand still as Sam checked for a pulse, praying for the tiny flicker that meant life.

Relief crashed down on him as he felt it, weak and slow, but definitely there. He took a breath that he had not realised he was holding. Ever so gently he leant around Deeks, unclipping the seat belt that was still holding him to the chair. As he did so he felt the young detective move.

"Deeks? Can you hear me? It's me, Sam." He knelt down beside the blonde man.

"Sam." Deeks' voice cracked as he forced out the single word. "I don't under… Kensi." The last word was spoken with panic.

"She's with Callen Deeks. She's okay." He spoke the last part through gritted teeth, praying he wouldn't have to ever tell Deeks anything otherwise. "How do you feel Deeks? Does your neck hurt or anything?"

"No…" Deeks broke off, coughing. "… It's just my head that hurts." He hesitated "And its freezing. Has anyone tried the heating?" He let out a dry chuckle.

Sam tried to laugh but it felt too forced. "Do you think you can walk?" he said instead.

Deeks slowly sat up, wincing as he lifted his head. He gently placed his head on the headrest and let out a deep breath. "I think I'll be alright to move."

Sam nodded, relieved. "That's great. The chopper is going to lower a line, we'll get you up quickly okay? Get you warm." As Deeks leaned forward to step out the car he placed an arm around his shoulder, supporting him.

"Is Kensi already up there?" Deeks looked at Sam as he spoke, defying him to lie.

"Not yet Deeks. Callen is looking after her."

"Looking after her? But you said she was okay. Where is she?" The panic in his voice was clear. He lunged forwards, trying to push Sam out of the way and see her for himself. He made it one step before his legs gave out on him and Sam grabbed him before he fell.

"Deeks stop it. She… she ended up in the river." He hesitated, deciding to leave out the gunshot wound. "But Callen is with her, and you aren't going to help her in your state. The sooner you get in the chopper, the sooner she gets in." as he spoke he silently prayed that Callen had found her.

Deeks' didn't speak for a moment, and Sam gripped him tighter as he saw the colour leave the young man's face entirely.

"She's going to make it though, Sam. Isn't she?" He sounded like a child, still believing that adults had all the answers.

"You know Kensi, Deeks. She's the last one to stop fighting." It was the only honest reply he had. In truth he had no idea. "Now we need to go."

Deeks nodded, to weak to fight, and the large man slowly guided him to the line that hung from the chopper, still hovering four metres above. He blocked the young man's view from the riverside, where he could now see Kensi and Callen. His heart sunk as he clearly saw Callen performing CPR.

…..

Deeks was just about to let himself be clipped into the harness when he looked around. His brain, numbed by the cold, processed the scene painfully slowly. Then he realised what he was seeing.

"No" he whispered "Kensi… KENSI." His body reacted as he saw her unconscious form, adrenaline powering through him. This time he pushed past Sam and kept going, dimly aware of Sam following him but not trying to stop him.

He fell to his knees beside her head, his heart breaking as he watched Callen push down on her chest.

She looked so beautiful, her flawless skin porcelain pale, her hair fanned around her head. "Oh God Kensi. Please wake up. Please…" he tailed off as he moved to her side, gently lifting her hand and cradling it in his own. He could hardly breathe as he watched Callen work. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when everything had just begun between them.

Then Callen stopped his compressions.

Deeks' heart exploded. "NO. What are you doing?" he asked with a voice of pure fury. "You've stopped. You haven't… She…" his brain was white with anger. He shot Callen a look of hatred as he threw his entire existence into continuing the resuscitation. With each compression he whispered her name, begging her, pleading with her to come back to him. "It doesn't end like this Kensi. Please stop it, please, I'll do anything. All you have to do is wake up." His entire world shrunk to the size of the woman in front of him. the cold meant nothing, the pain blazing in his head was forgotten. All that mattered was the love of his life. He had to save her.

…

Callen fell back as he stopped his compressions. The look in Deek's eyes had killed him. He knew he had irreparably broken the trust between them. He looked up as he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Sam. She was under for too long… I couldn't… I tried." He could hardly speak, unable to find the right words to apologise for being unable to save the girl who held them together. He pressed his head into his hands, unable to look at Kensi. He had promised her that they would be there. He said he had her back. He had failed her.

Deeks' pleading filled his ears, flooding his heart with the blackest pain. His suffering was nothing compared to Deeks. He forced himself to watch Deeks, willing him to have success where he had not. He shuddered at the horror of loosing one of his team, at being responsible for the loss. The guilt he already felt was overwhelming. He could feel the cold from the water flood his bones but made no effort to take the blanket that Sam had offered him. His penance could start here. The physical suffering was so much easier to bear.

G had no idea how much time passed as he watched Deeks agony, and then… suddenly, with no warning, she coughed.

The three men froze, and then Deeks leapt to action, renewing compressions in a desperate frenzy.

She coughed again, and then she suddenly took a breath, one ragged gasp before expelling the water from her lungs.

Her eyes opened.

**Of course I couldn't kill Kensi…. Yet ;) **

**Hope that you all enjoyed, and there is more to follow.**

**Please please review, it is so nice to read them. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the lovely comments so far! Sorry it took a while with this chapter, will try and be quicker with the next one. **

Kensi was vaguely aware of a commotion going on around her. God it was irritating. All she wanted was to drift off to sleep. She was so comfortable. If only the noise would stop, she could just fade away. As the noise continued she began to feel a dull ache throb though her body. She couldn't place the pain, radiating from her shoulder and head, and reverberating around her chest. It seemed to be everywhere. Why did she hurt so much? What was happening?

The noise around her was becoming clearer. As the pain escalated with each passing second, so did the clarity with which she could hear the voices. She recognised those voices. It was Deeks, Deeks and Callen. As she listened, she heard the agony in their words. Deeks' soft whispers, his desperate pleads, tearing into her as she tried to work out what was happening.

Her senses were coming back to her one by one, first the pain, and then the hearing. Now she was aware of the burning cold. She couldn't cope with the pain of it all, the pull of the darkness was so comforting, just to escape her agony.

But she wasn't the only one suffering. She could hear it in Deeks' every syllable. He was being torn apart, and she wasn't going to be responsible for that.

Her body took a sudden gasp of air.

She felt the shift in the atmosphere around her, the hope that sparked in Deeks' heart, felt some of his pain fade.

She took another breath, and suddenly her body reacted, expelling the water from her lungs.

Finally she opened her eyes.

"Kensi?" Deeks whispered her name, hardly believing she was awake.

Kensi opened her mouth to speak but began to cough instead. Each cough sent waves of pain through her body. She felt Deeks' gentle hands pull her into sitting, and she fell back against him, impossibly exhausted.

She tried to speak again. "Deeks, I'm sorry Deeks."

…

Deeks was grinning at his indestructable girl, his heart pounding with happiness at the life that now ran through her. Despite his happiness, he was still terrified for her as she struggled to take a breath through her coughing. Her pain cut him so deeply. He gently placed his hands under her back and raised her to sitting, positioning himself behind her so that she could lean on him. Quickly her coughing abated and to his surprise she whispered an apology.

"No Kensi. You're alive, never be sorry for that." Then he looked to Sam, who was helping Callen get to his feet. The large man's face was still creased with concern, and who could blame him. He was the only able bodied member of the team left. Callen had been in the river, Deeks was definitely concussed, and Kensi had just been brought back from the brink of death.

Sam knelt down beside Deeks and Kensi, sliding his hands under her and lifting her from the ground. Despite the thick layer of clothing between him and her, he could feel the coldness of her body seeping through the material. Deeks and Callen were immediately behind, supporting each other to the chopper.

Sam carefully placed his precious load on the hard base of the helicopter, trying to ease the pain she must be in. She had not spoken since he had picked her up, and her eyes were dangerously close to closing. "Hey, Kensi, you stay awake for a bit longer okay?" He gave her a gentle nudge.

Kensi gave the softest hint of a smile. "I know Sam."

Before Callen had even pulled his legs into the chopper they were taking off, and finally Sam could slam the door on the cold wind and they could begin the patch up process as best as possible with the supplies they had.

Deeks sat beside Kensi, clutching the hand of the arm that had not been shot. Callen had tried to examine his head but he had refused, demanding that Kensi got the help first. Kensi needed the help. She was icy cold, her breathing ragged and her shoulder still bleeding heavily. Deeks could do nothing. His initial elation at her consciousness had lapsed into a terrible fear. No matter how strong Kensi was, there were always injuries that could be stronger. He leant to kiss her on the head, willing his actions to remove some of the pain she must be in. She was so quiet, and only when he was looking into her eyes and seeing her look back was he sure that she was still conscious.

….

She couldn't believe that pain could ever be this bad. She must be feeling the agony of every person in the world. Everything burned as she began to thaw, her entire body blazing. Each breath hurt so much that it demanded a mountain of willpower and determination in order to convince herself that it was worth it. At least her shoulder wasn't so bad. She had been shot before, she was used to that kind of pain. But it was too much. She couldn't bear it for much longer. With each second it was harder to stay awake. She was barely aware of Sam pushing hard on her shoulder, or of Callen's gentle touch as he dried her off. She couldn't let go yet though, she had to talk to him first.

With an immense amount of effort she turned to look at Deeks, suddenly becoming aware of his hand in hers. She squeezed in gratefully.

"I'm sorry." She said it again. Deeks tried to interrupt her, but she stopped him. "I'm sorry about us Deeks. I…" she hesitated and he squeezed her hand again, giving her the confidence to carry on, "… I care about you so much Deeks. When I thought you were dead I couldn't think of life in a way that made sense anymore. You've changed me Deeks. I'm so much better with you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that." She slumped back exhausted, unable to say any more.

"I'm sorry too." Deeks' spoke with nothing more than a whisper, but she heard him. It was the last thing she heard before the darkness closed in.


End file.
